


千秋莫负

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 67





	千秋莫负

1.

透过薄薄的红漆彩绘木窗，寝殿内六支古铜色仙鹤灵芝蟠花烛台依稀可见，每一盏烛台上都点着明晃晃的蜡烛，笼在印着精心镌刻花纹的油纸灯罩之下。

床榻上铺着玄青底绣墨竹的棉褥，倚靠在床沿的人穿着一身银白底色秋菊暗纹长袍，撩开垂落的的床帘慵懒的逗弄着跪侍在侧的小内监提着的金丝鸟笼里两只碧色羽翼的幼雀。

“今儿辽国又送来了两个美人，今夜陛下怕是不会过来了，公子不如早些安寝。”宋琅身边的大太监长德微俯着身子，战战兢兢的目光盯着地板生怕惹恼了这阖宫上下供着的小祖宗。

宋琅像是突然没了兴趣一般推开了手边的鸟笼，不敬的字句里却捏着细软甜糯的嗓音，显得格外的滑稽“去，派人告诉承殷我生了高热，他若是和他的美人呆上一晚，怕是明日就只能见到我的尸首了。”

舒舒服服斜倚在锦缎上的人，哪像是有半分身体不适的模样，长德假装没听见宋小公子直呼天子名讳，把头垂的更低“陛下前日才罚了公子誊抄典籍，若再听见这样的话，怕是要怒得更盛。”

偌大的寝殿空荡荡的，自己只能百无聊赖的摆弄不会说话的小鸟儿，那人的宫殿却不知是如何歌舞升平，热闹淫靡，一次便召幸两个妃子，他也不怕亏空了身子。

宋琅恨恨的锤了一下手边的玉枕“连我的话都不听了是不是！你是我的奴才还是他的？天塌下来有我顶着你怕什么？”

率土之滨，莫非王臣。

他自然是陛下的奴才，可纵然陛下有满后宫的佳人，也及不上面前这一人的分量，作为曾经陛下身边得力的小太监，当初被派来宋琅身边时他还不服气，如今才终是看清谁是陛下心尖尖上的人。

长德俯着身子应了两声，低着头退出了房门。

不到一刻钟，门外便响起了脚步声，承殷带进来一身寒气，扑扑簌簌的雪花从斗篷上掉落，里面是一袭单薄玄色绣金丝龙纹长袍，关上门隔绝冬日寒凉，承殷不辨喜怒的声音响起来“即是病了，不如我唤来两个太医替你瞧瞧一整天呆在烧着地龙燃着碳盆的寝殿里的人是怎么发热的。”

堪堪走到床边，裹在被子里装睡的人突然蹭起来扑进怀里，承殷伸出手稳稳的接住他。

宋琅没有在承殷身上嗅到一丝酒气和陌生人的味道，反而是夜晚穿行留下的层层雾气和他身上特有的龙涎香的味道，莫名的让人心安“想你想得病了...”

说着还煞有介事的揉了揉自己的胸口。

圆溜溜的黑眸狡黠又俏皮，哪有一丝当年刚被捡回来时的无助可怜？

四年前，十三国诸侯割据，战乱频发，百姓民不聊生，彼时方为一国统领的承殷挂帅亲自带着将士上战场厮杀。

七国的降书送到后，染血的马蹄已经踏上回程的旅途，路边堆积如山的尸首旁，跪着一个刚及束发之年的少年人，手里捧着半块沾着血污的馒头，乱糟糟的脸颊上却映着一双清澈见底的水眸，那里面写满了恐惧和无助。

丹唇外朗，皓齿内鲜*，大抵如此。

那日起，不苟言笑生人皆不可近的王侯身边多了一个不会说话的少年，天下未平，承殷大半的时日都在军营度过，小少年便坐在一旁怯生生的瞧着面前这个眉星剑目的男人。

安分了不过半月，身边的侍从就开始俯首上禀，那小儿不是今日撕坏了属下送来的军报便是明日打碎了营帐内唯一的青玉花樽，每每承殷想要斥责几句，便有一双无辜可怜带着水雾的眼睛巴巴的瞧着，让他一句责怪的话都说不出口。

琅者，玉也，金石相撞声，美好之义。想来这小东西曾经怕也是家中千娇百宠的幼子，那张写着宋琅名字的宣纸被妥帖的收藏在锦盒之内，承殷想着：便当是可怜可怜这在战火硝烟里失去亲人的小哑巴吧。

刀光剑影之间统一了大好河山，也成就了一方帝王，天子登基那日，万民臣服，锣鼓喧天，十二藩王送来的金玉美石，美婢佳人顿时充盈了整个后宫。

承殷悉数收下，按蕃国国力大封后宫，登基之夜的帝王独自宿在御书房，明黄床帘被一只小手拉开，宋琅跪坐在脚踏上，磕磕巴巴又细细软软的声音突兀的响起“做了天子，便会有许多的美人吗？那我也是你的美人吗？”

第一次听见宋琅说话的承殷既震惊又喜悦，把床边的小人揽到身边，天子的怀抱温柔而热烈，“你和他们不同，他们不过我为了才平衡各方势力收下的。”

“那你不许陪他们，只许陪我！”宋琅整个人软绵绵的攀在承殷怀中取暖，理所当然得仿佛这个动作已经上演了千万遍。

宋琅和任何人都不同，只有面对着他时，承殷才不需要虚与委蛇，不需要步步为营，即使是现在，明明在提着无理的要求，那双眼里也只有娇嗔和信赖，没有一丝心机算计。

“无论是这大殿之内，还是这里”承殷拉着宋琅的手指了指自己的胸口“从来都只有你，我也只会陪着你。”

那年的宋琅懵懵懂懂的点了点头，安心在帝王怀里睡去。

思及此，明知道宋琅在无理取闹，承殷也无法硬下心肠对他冷言冷语，甚至因为他这副古灵精怪的模样不由自主的浮出笑意，只能生生忍在唇边，点了点他的额头“以后再这样便罚你去廊上跪着。”

“你偏心！只陪你的美人，不愿意陪我！”贼喊捉贼向来是宋小公子的拿手好戏，他的两只小手蒙着眼睛，仿佛真的是被冷落被抛弃时泫然欲泣的模样。

“你明知我不过是把人安置在偏殿里，少在这儿耍小聪明讨我心疼。”承殷故意冷着脸，即使把他的小心思看得一清二楚也不忍心真叫他独睡，冷酷专制的帝王第一次尝到了无奈的滋味“还不睡进去些给我腾点地方。”

宋琅似乎也没想到承殷真会留下来，赶紧往内侧拱了拱，讨好的留出大片空位，却被躺下来的承殷一把拉入怀中。

“以后再这么胡闹，非得好好教训你。”承殷隔着柔软的亵裤轻轻拍了拍宋琅圆滚滚的两团肉，不咸不淡的神色里瞧不出这句话的真实性。

宋琅把头蒙在被子里遮住嘴边的笑容，半晌后可怜巴巴的呜了一声。

“小滑头。”

承殷无奈的叹了口气，紧紧抱住纳入怀中的人。辽国是蕃国里国力最强盛的，明知道辽国美人冷落不得，却还是忍不住往小崽子的圈套里钻。

2.

第二日夜晚，春鸾承恩车的铃铛和车轱辘碾过的声音在殿外长街响起，宋琅坐在院内石桌旁，捧一杯清茶，精致的糕点仿佛失了味道被扔在瓷盘里。

“今夜是谁？”宋琅漫不经心的摆弄茶碗。

长德站侍在侧，恭恭敬敬的回答“是辽国美人，宸妃。”

又是他，一入宫便封了妃，真是好大的脸面。

“派人把承殷叫回来。”

真是个祖宗，这天下有谁敢打扰与后妃行乐的天子，也就只有面前这位敢用轻飘飘的“叫回来”三个字，仿若高高在上的天子召之即来，挥之即去。

昨日才因纵着小公子胡来受了斥责的长德苦不堪言。

承殷身边的太监总管邓平适时走进来，手里拿着几根不知从何处折下来的篾条，让长德呈给宋琅看“陛下派奴才告知公子一句，今日若再胡来，便叫公子尝尝这篾条的滋味。”

从被捡回来到如今，宋琅都是被众人捧在手心里的，如今却是在一众奴才面前被下了面子，他恼羞成怒的把篾条扔在地上还不解气的踩了两脚。

“他今日若不来以后便都别来了。”

从承殷还是一方诸侯便随侍在侧的邓平对小公子的脾性早已司空见惯，也知道这人在天子心中的分量，微垂着头恭敬却不谄媚“普天之下，莫非王土，这世上自然没有陛下不能去的地方。”

“奴才告退”

回应他的，是石桌上茶碗瓷盘落地的声音。

宋琅拦住立刻俯身收拾碎片的长德“邓平你少在这儿跟我拿腔作调，便是我让承殷过来收拾这一地狼藉，他也不会多说一个字，哪轮得到你多言。”

天子的贴身大总管，尽管是内监也无人敢不敬，就算是后宫里身份最尊贵的妃子见了他也要称一声“邓公公”，这宫里敢直呼他名字的，除了天子怕就只有这被宠惯得不知天高地厚的小公子了。

“公子慎言！”邓平也没想到宋琅如此大胆，这般大不敬的话也敢挂在嘴上，纵使天子不在意，可若隔墙有耳被有心人听了去，不仅损了天子威严，于宋公子的名声亦是无益。

这夜承殷没有再来他的寝殿，纵然知道承殷不过是一人在正殿呆着，宋琅也受不了他和别的人独处那么久。

宋琅怕黑，塌前的烛火续了一夜，他睡得不安稳，直到第二天承殷下了早朝径直来到他的寝殿，塌上的人还迷迷糊糊的睡着。

“起来先把早膳用了。”承殷把被吵醒在怀里哼哼唧唧的小人抱到梨花木桌旁，取了玉箸亲自为他布菜。

宋琅坐在他硬邦邦的大腿上挪了挪身子，想起昨夜在奴才面前落了好大的脸，顿时小脾性又上来了，脚上的云纹墨靴朝着承殷身上还未换下的明黄朝服踢去。

一颗香香软软的小包子堵住了宋琅的嘴，承殷往旁边避了避宋琅不安分的小蹄子“还敢拿翘？昨夜胡言乱语我还没找你算账呢。”

“邓平就知道告状！”囫囵吞下嘴里的食物，宋琅含含糊糊的控诉道。

“自己不知分寸还怪上邓平了？”承殷拿玉箸的另一端敲了敲宋琅的手，来之前想好的再怎么也要好好训训他这飞扬跋扈的性子，此时一颗心却是一软再软，“那些话在我跟前说说就罢了，非得嚷嚷到让阖宫知道你对天子不敬才甘心？日后若再如此...”

“便叫我尝尝篾条的滋味。”宋琅飞快的接嘴，小脸上写满了得意与狡黠，有恃无恐的嘟起嘴巴在承殷脸上印了一个油腻腻的吻。

眯着眼睛欣赏了片刻，飞快抽出一张绢子仔仔细细的替承殷擦干净脸，先打一巴掌再给甜枣的小伎俩宋琅用得游刃有余。

承殷心安理得的接受了他的讨好，这小机灵鬼总是知道怎样让他心软，凑近宋琅好让他擦拭得更顺手些，承殷握着宋琅软软的手和他商量着“白天我都陪着你，便是我在御书房理政也许你过来呆着，但晚上我该去后宫的时候还是得去，琅琅许吗？”

宋琅哼了一声没回答，默认了承殷的话。他好歹是一国之君，如今天下虽太平了两年，但还是有蕃国虎视眈眈，自己任性一两回就得了，总不能真的让他为难。

3.

御花园中，一路种着参天的古树，石子路旁熙熙攘攘点缀着奇石异花，千鲤池旁坐落着雕梁画栋的万景亭，白雪皑皑，似飞絮随着风吹进亭内落在宋琅牙白斗篷上。

今日雪景奇好，园内古树上坠了一层厚厚的白雪，碧色的树叶星星点点的透过雪色露出来，静悄悄的园中幽远沉静。

宋琅不过是想趁着景色正好，动动窝在房内都快生霉的身子，顺便着赏赏这萦空如雾凝阶似花的美景，却不想刚在万景亭内坐定，命长德取出备好的食盒，便远远的看见一袭红衣的宸妃走过来。

都说天子器重辽国，就连宸妃也跟着受幸，春鸾承恩车在他的宫门前连续响了七夜，以示天恩。

未披斗篷，只着一袭单薄红衣的宸妃在白茫茫雪野里分外惹眼，连上台阶也要内监搀扶，细腰盈盈一握，走路的姿态风雅缱绻，顾盼生姿。

待他走近，宋琅看清他的容貌，果真是辽国精心为天子准备的美人，一双水眸楚楚可怜，怎能不叫人疼爱。

“长德，看茶。”哪怕知道承殷不会与他生出多的纠缠，但眼前这个人连续霸占了自己心爱的人七个晚上，也让自己一个人躺在冷冰冰的塌上睡了七夜，宋琅便对宸妃便生不出一丝好感。

“多谢宋公子。”宸妃微微欠身，坐下时候衣襟自然向两边滑落，露出肤白赛雪的肩头和锁骨处密密麻麻的青紫痕迹，随后又欲盖弥彰的把衣襟拉好，盖住那惹人遐想的印子。

宋琅如今也将近弱冠之年，从前还因好奇偷偷看过春宫图，被承殷知晓后又被罚抄了好久的圣贤书，他怎会不知这是什么痕迹。

身为后妃，能在宸妃身上留下这些痕迹的便只有天子了，宋琅手中的琉璃茶碗脱手落地，发出刺耳的响声，宋琅站起来疾言厉色的问道“刚才那是什么？”

“陛下行周公之礼时过于鲁莽，让宋公子见笑了。”

宋琅握住石桌边缘的手不由自主的紧了紧，片刻后露出冷笑“你算是什么东西？也配他碰你？”

宸妃笑容未变，刚刚好勾勒出嘲讽的弧度“公子虽瞧不上妾，妾也不太瞧得上公子。妾再不济，也是陛下御笔亲册的妃子，公子无名无份，只怕还不如妾身。”

“真心喜欢的话，便是没有名分又如何？”宋琅从前是官家子弟出身，家中亲戚和睦，遭了战乱后又被承殷妥帖庇护着，嘴上功夫哪比得上从小就当后妃教养的宸妃，沉默了半晌吐出一句无力的话。

“若是真心喜欢，为何不赐名分让阖宫敬仰，为何不赐浴汤泉，为何不行欢好之事？”宸妃眉眼上调，美艳至极，红唇吐出的字字句句咄咄逼人。

长德见自己主子被堵的哑口无言还强撑着一口气与宸妃对视，上前一步恭恭敬敬的行了礼“我们主子身子不好，今日已出来大半天了，若真染上风寒，陛下怕是不会轻纵与今日之事有关的人。”

还未进宫时他便听说天子宫中有一位娇养的公子，千依百顺，宠溺至极，宸妃虽不惧宋琅，却畏惧冷面的天子，不想真的触怒龙颜，况且他今日的目的已经达到了。

宋公子心中怕对天子已经生了嫌隙，疑窦亦生暗鬼，此二人怕是不能亲密如前了。

宸妃起身告退，礼数周全，风貌雅致。

宋琅看着宸妃朝御书房的方向离去，带着长德跟在了后头。

御书房外守着一众内监侍卫，见宋琅来都面面相觑没有说话，邓平上前一步俯身行礼“宸妃娘娘在里头呢，奴才替公子通传一声。”

“不必通传了，我自己进去就是。”此时通传不就是给承殷提醒吗，他倒要看看，承殷当着自己的面说的好听，背地里是怎么骗他的。

宋琅穿过外殿走到内室门口，还未掀开门帘，就听见宸妃轻快的笑声和娇答答的软语，是自己全然学不会的模样。

还说什么他的御书房除了自己谁都不能进，果真天子心似海难测，自己还天真的信了他的鬼话。

此时进去看见承殷和别人亲密的模样不过是自取其辱，宋琅转身出了外殿，直愣愣的往承殷的寝殿走，殿外守着侍卫，虽未得天子御令却无一人敢拦宋琅的路，宋琅进去寻了出宫门的令牌，一路上忽视长德劝阻疾步往外走。

“陛下定是受了蛊惑才会如此，公子消消气吧。”长德紧紧跟在宋琅身边，生怕宋琅一时气急做出什么事来，况且天子宠幸妃嫔本就是理所当然的事，陛下此番也没做错什么，当然这番话长德是万万不敢讲的。

“滚开，别跟着我。”宋琅斥退跟在身边的长德和一群宫人。

但凡宫内自己叫的出名字的后妃，几乎都是辽国送来的，他倒要去看看辽国还有多少未上贡的美人，宋琅一步不停的往宫门走。

长德劝不住宋琅，又生怕不听命令会惹得他怒火更盛，只得看着宋琅走的越来越远，转身去御书房请天子作主。

宋琅拿着令牌畅通无阻的出了宫门，去候府找自己被承殷接到宫中后交到的最好的朋友岑瑾借了匹马，一路向西直奔离都城并不远的辽国地界。

4.

长德担心宋琅走的太远，去御书房给守在外面的邓平讲明了情况，邓平也知晓此事的严重性，赶紧进去告知承殷。

内室里承殷支着手闭目养神，宸妃坐在一侧的香几旁，那里向来是宋琅的位置。

“陛下想必是疲乏了，方才睡下，邓公公有什么事便过些时候再来通传吧。”宸妃的嗓子捏得婉转清丽。

邓平却对宸妃和宋琅在承殷心中的地位一清二楚，上前轻声唤了唤承殷。

承殷缓缓睁开眼揉了揉昏昏欲睡的额角，抬眼看见邓平，又看到已经从软塌上起来站在一旁的宸妃，顿时眉头蹙了起来“邓平你如今当差是越发自在了，没朕的话也敢随便放人进来？”

邓平立马跪下扣首认罪，额头贴着冰凉的地板即使回话也没有抬起来“奴才有罪，愿自请责罚，只是宋公子刚刚来过后，便取了令牌出宫，连长德也不许跟着，只怕...”

一听这话，承殷刀锋似的目光看向了宸妃，天子阴鸷冰冷的神色让立在一旁的宸妃膝下一软，竟是受不住威压跪倒在地。

“备马！”承殷黑眸微沉，似火似冰的眼神让底下跪着的两个人忍不住瑟瑟发抖“今日午时御书房当值的宫人和宸妃皆去殿前跪着听候发落。”

说完看也不看书房内的两人，走到御书房外看见了跪在殿外的长德“今日你和他一起看见了什么听见了什么，一字不落的给朕说清楚。”

长德知道自己今日没有劝住宋琅已是大错，若宋公子出了宫遭遇不测，自己更是万死难辞其咎，赶紧爬起来跟在疾步走向宫门的天子，把今日的所见所闻说了个清楚。

出了宫门，承殷翻身上马，心里对宋琅的去向已经猜了个八九，策马直直朝西边驰去，身后跟着十几个追上来的影卫。

一路直奔辽国王宫，还未进宫便看见城门口一群百姓聚集在一起，承殷坐在马上，清楚的看见里面摆着的刑架上绑着肆意妄为的心肝，刑架下面摆着堆积如山的木材，显然是要行火刑。

风尘仆仆赶路沾满了细雪的龙袍和出宫前命侍卫装在锦盒里的玉玺令层层叠叠凑在一起的人自动分开留出一条路给天子。

不足一刻钟，辽王便出现在了城门口。

被绑在刑架上的宋琅手脚被麻绳磨得生疼，拿着令牌刚进辽宫就被当成偷盗御物的窃贼要被辽王处以火刑，他吓得眼泪直流，如今看到承殷一颗心才算是安定下来。

不久前还居高临下坐在殿堂上的辽王，此刻却本分虔诚的对着承殷跪下恭敬的行了大礼，目光所及之处，所有人都俯身叩首，而承殷依旧淡然自若的坐在马背上，片刻后宋琅听见他冷漠凉薄的声音“平身吧。”

宋琅第一次清楚的认识到，对自己百依百顺的爱人是一个高高在上的帝王，他所到之处无需多言便能让四海臣服。

两个侍卫细致的为宋琅松了绑，长德扶着他走到承殷的坐骑下，外人面前宋琅还是不敢胡来，悄悄的看了一眼承殷结冰的面庞，低眉顺眼的在旁边站着。

辽王将镌刻玉浮雕龙纹的令牌亲手递给承殷，承殷收下后微微颔首示意等候在侧的侍卫，“回宫。”

承殷驭马调头往都城方向走，路边跪了数不清的人，顾及到身边还有一个不知天高地厚的崽子跟着，他刻意放慢了速度。

等出了辽国地界，承殷翻身下马把宋琅拎到自己面前，粗暴的检查他身上有没有受伤的地方，好在承殷来得及时，宋琅身上除了手腕有一圈泛红的勒痕再无别的伤处。

“弄疼我了，你放手。”承殷压着火，动作自然不会轻柔，宋琅被他粗砺的手掌磨得皮肤发红，往后退了一步气鼓鼓的避开承殷的大手。

抬眼想要控诉承殷的粗暴，却被他淬了一层冰霜的神色震慑，宋琅呆呆站着喉头翻滚的话生生给咽了下去。

承殷见他还算是有个怕的，也不欲在外头与他多言，提着他的后衣领把人扔进侍卫驱过来的马车里，随后自己也上了马车。

本就不宽敞的马车因为承殷的进入而显得更加逼仄，他拿了一卷书在旁边看着，即使不说话也让人无法忽视，宋琅受不了被他冷待，夺过他手里的书抱在怀里“你摆出这样一副面孔给谁看，我又没做错什么。”

“你做了什么，回了宫我自然会跟你掰扯清楚，琅琅要是觉得坐着不舒服，非要找点事做，便下来跪着。”承殷的笑容不及眼底，眉目深邃，势如山河。

“我才不要...”

“长德，马鞭递进来。”

里面是什么光景长德丝毫不敢窥探，隔着帘子从帘边缝隙把马鞭递进去，片刻后便听见了一声不轻不重马鞭着肉声，随后就是公子陡然炸开的泣音。

此时宋琅跪在承殷脚边的铺了毛毯的空地上，一只手不停的揉搓着另一只手背上的红痕，不可置信的抽泣着看着面前这个无情的男人，“你定是有了别的人才这么对我。”

说着眼睛一眨，泪珠就扑簌簌的滚下来。

“跪好，噤声。”承殷没有回答他的话，这件事到底如何回宫问清楚便知，此时他只想好好教训他这不知识时务者为俊杰的宝贝“动一下便抽一下手心。”

刚挨过一下的宋琅不敢怀疑这句话的真实性，只觉得承殷太过狠心，全然不像从前那个对自己宠惯至极的人。

承殷不再看他，靠在座位上闭目养神，马鞭就放在一旁，威慑着不愿意罚跪眼神不住往承殷身上瞟企图耍小心思的狗崽子。

马车一路被驱到御书房外的长街上，承殷没有管还在一边跪着拿小手偷偷抹眼泪的宋琅，掀开车帘径直下了马车，淡淡吩咐了声“长德，扶你主子下来。”

又罚了跪又挨了打，他就是心中有再大的怒气都该消了吧，此刻却连牵着自己下马车都不愿，宋琅拂开长德的手自己跳下马车，委屈得鼻翼泛酸，长长的睫毛被湿漉漉的水汽沾湿。

跟着承殷走到御书房的大殿外，宋琅便看到覆盖了青石路的厚实雪地里跪了乌泱泱的一片人，邓平搬来了圈椅放在御书房石阶上面的平台上，承殷掸了掸长袍坐下，端起邓平奉上的茶轻呷了一口。

眼巴巴看着邓平只搬来一把椅子，宋琅抹着眼泪想哭两声讨个恩典，承殷把茶碗放在邓平搬出来的木桌上，一片寂静之中发出明显的脆响“哭出来一声就下去跪着。”

跟在承殷身边以来受的委屈加起来还没今日多，宋琅在他身旁站好才看清楚底下跪着的人有今日给自己借马的岑瑾“你把岑瑾抓来干什么，他又不知道今日...”

“轮到你说话了吗？”承殷吩咐站在身后侍奉的邓平“取一个软垫出来。”

平日放在香几旁供宋琅上座的软垫此时摆在冷冰冰的地板上，承殷指了指摆在身侧的垫子，听不出语气辨不出喜怒“跪着。”

想到今日还有得是时间同宋琅磨，终是不忍心看他那副抽抽搭搭仿佛受尽了委屈还要忍住不出声的模样，补了一句“跪坐着吧。”

殿下跪着的人都一律低垂着头，不敢直视天威，宋琅却还是觉得数不清的目光落在自己身上，又羞又怯，承殷看不出怒意的脸色让他忐忑不安，咬着嘴唇没有再辩驳一句，将长袍压在膝盖底下乖巧的跪了下去。

料理好了身旁不安分的爱人，承殷抬眸看向底下跪着的人“宸妃，今日你是如何在朕的茶水里下了迷药，又是如何进了御书房，一字一句的说清楚了。”

起初宸妃咬死不认，承殷没有多言，只是抬眸示意身后的御前带刀侍卫，两个侍卫冲到雪野里按住宸妃身边的嬷嬷和大太监，抽出佩剑径直抹了喉，两人连哀嚎都来不及发出便血溅当场毙了命。

“呜...”宋琅害怕的缩了缩身子，手忍不住攀上一旁的圈椅扶手，带着明显惊惧的眼睛直溜溜的看着承殷。

他的小手被承殷握住安抚似的揉了揉，片刻又被放开了。

宸妃身旁染红雪地的血液比夏日盛开的花朵和他身上灼目的红衣还要鲜艳，他早已吓得瘫软了身子，抖抖索索的把今日是如何贿赂了午时当值的殿前太监双善，又是如何趁着邓平换班的时间让双善给天子的茶水里下了迷药，最后假传御令进了御书房，又把怕事的双善送出了宫一步步全都交代清楚了。

“真是好大的本事。”承殷黑漆漆的眸子似笑非笑的眯起，食指上的玉扳指一下一下的敲着圈椅扶手，明明是不轻不重的声音却听得宋琅毛骨悚然。

“宋小公子，听清楚了吗？”承殷的目光落在宋琅身上，夹杂着如今日雪色般纯粹的冷意和排山倒海席卷而来的令人喘不气来的威严。

宋琅半颗心悬起来惴惴不安的跳动着，一时间心虚和愧疚令他不敢直视承殷的眼睛，只能囫囵着点点头，姿态放得要多可怜便有多可怜。

“宸妃假传御令，迷惑君主，居心叵测，杖毙；宸妃所有宫人，杖毙；双善欺君罔上，派人找回来挑断手脚筋，杖毙”承殷不再看他，目光扫过殿下俯跪着的人不紧不慢的宣判，云淡风轻的模样似乎是在谈论今日的天气“岑瑾，杖五十，琅华轩所有宫人杖八十，即刻行刑。”

长凳在雪地里排开，雪地里跪着的众人被侍卫钳制着趴上长凳，衣袍被掀到腰间，只留下一层薄薄的亵裤。

殿外响着整齐划一的廷杖破空声，和落在皮肉上沉闷的响声，片刻后就是此起彼伏的惨叫求饶声，承殷为了杀鸡儆猴特意没有让人堵上底下受刑人的嘴，此刻整个殿外只能听见连续不断的哭嚎声，就连廷杖打在肉上的声音都被歇斯底里的叫声压了下去。

从前听说一个宫人不过是碰坏了承殷喜爱的花瓶，便被打了一顿板子罚入辛者库，自己发脾气时打碎了承殷案上的所有器物也不过是不痛不痒的在地毯上跪了一盏茶的时间。

宋琅跟在承殷身边挨过最重的罚便是因贪玩把半个千鲤池的锦鲤都捞上来烤了后隔着衣衫那几个不轻不重的巴掌，而此时眼前却是血肉横飞，哀嚎连天。

天子怒伏尸百万，血流成河。

宋琅吓得瑟瑟发抖，嘴唇半点血色也无，终于意识到自己最亲密的枕边人，是一个生杀夺予大权皆握在手中的帝王，他曾经拿着御剑带着将士在战火纷飞中统一了天下，他是从地狱而来，无人不敬无人不惧，那仅有的柔情都倾注在了宋琅身上。

眼见着自己的好友和宫人身后亵裤血迹斑斑，这廷杖若真的罚完，只怕不死也要去了半条命，实在不忍他们因自己受苦，宋琅不顾承殷先前的命令站起跑到雪地里伸手护着岑瑾“别打了...别打了...”

没有天子的命令谁也不敢停下来，宋琅护住了岑瑾却护不住旁边的宫人，咬咬牙看着居高临下坐着的承殷“你迁怒他们算什么本事，要打就打我好了。”

反正，承殷不可能舍得这么打他。

承殷听见这话，低不可闻的冷笑了一声，彻骨的寒意比今日的天气还要凌冽三分“宋小公子是该罚，既如此，便抬凳子上来吧。”

长凳被抬着摆到宋琅面前，宋琅眼圈霎时便红透了，没想到承殷真会让他在这么多人面前挨罚，还是那么粗重的廷杖，几步跑回承殷面前，眼泪珠子滚下来“承殷，你给我留点颜面，进去打好不好？”

小手拽着承殷的衣袖不肯撒开，还没真的挨打呢就哭的鼻头泛红，满脸是泪，委委屈屈的嘴唇轻轻颤动着。

“岑瑾，从今往后非召不得入宫，琅华轩的宫人罚俸六个月”承殷抽出一张绢子细致的给宋琅擦干净脸上的泪痕，温柔的动作总算让宋琅感觉到这还是那个熟悉的爱人，“其余的人拖去朕看不见的地方堵了嘴杖毙。”

“跟着进来。”

5.

宋琅亦步亦趋的跟在承殷身后进了御书房的内室，这是他除了自己寝殿最熟悉的地方，今日走进来却只感觉到了扑面而来的窒息感。

侍卫将长凳搬进来，粗重的木杖放在长凳上，低着头眼睛盯着地板丝毫不敢乱看的退了出去。

“先跪着。”承殷走到书案后坐着，翻开一叠奏折指了指案前没有铺上地毯的光洁如镜的地板“身子跪直，手放后头，你若是动一下你的宫人便会跟着你受罚。”

宋琅在原地站了一会儿，发现承殷埋头看着手中的折子，根本连一个眼神都未分到他身上，冷硬如铁的面容让他丝毫讨价还价的余地的没有。

宋琅只得直直的跪下去，等真的跪到坚硬冰冷的地板上，他才明白刚才跪坐在软垫上是多么大的恩典，他双手背在身后，一动也不敢动，生怕连累了已经受了重罚的宫人，这样直挺挺的姿势坚持了不过一盏茶时间，他便有些受不住，小手忍不住的想去碰碰酸疼的膝盖。

承殷坐在案前，案上摊开的奏折竟是一个字也无法静心看下去，每一寸思绪都被面前跪着的小少年牵动着，看他实在跪不住了偷偷动了动膝盖，看他脸上的泪痕从进这个屋子便没再干过，承殷的一颗心像是被揉碎了般心疼至极。

透着窗户眼睁睁的看着天光万倾的白日慢慢的暗了下来，一层橘色晚霞铺在天际，融进冬日雪野的静谧温和中，室内却并不宁静，宋琅无声的淌泪随着时间的推移渐渐变成了抽泣，一声一声的往承殷耳朵里钻。

承殷不去看他哭的红扑扑的脸，硬下心肠把目光转向别处，冷着声音斥道“滚过来。”

不知跪了多久，只觉得两条腿都快断了的宋琅，听见这句话如闻天籁，手臂撑在地上想要爬起来却抵不住双膝剧烈的疼痛，扑通一下又跪倒在地，连续摔了两次也没爬起来的宋琅见承殷还铁石心肠不过来抱自己，干脆跪坐在地上自暴自弃的哭了起来。

“站不起来就别站了，跪着过来。”

宋琅是个惯会撒娇讨饶的，平日里做错了事情总想着在承殷面前说几句好听的话，再不济便装哭挤两滴眼泪讨人心疼免了惩罚，从前承殷见他没犯大错，也都睁一只眼闭一只眼的饶过了，只是这一次，承殷真不吃他一套铁了心要给他一个印象深刻的惩罚。

宋琅膝行至承殷面前，水汪汪的眼睛裹着一包晶莹的眼泪，可怜巴巴的啜泣声从鼻腔窜出来，小手拉着承殷的龙袍，跪在旁边小小一只看起来可怜极了。

承殷环顾了一圈，廷杖太过厚重，是万万不能用在宋琅身上的，身后打横悬放的御剑剑鞘玄铁制成，上面还刻着凹凸不平的龙纹，若真用足了力气抽在软肉上，怕是要不了几下便能让跪在脚边抽抽搭搭的人皮肉横飞。

终于承殷的目光落在案上的镇尺上，他好玉，因此连书房的镇尺也是玉制，一面光滑平坦一面是长形龙雕，为了方便把玩，特意只做成一指厚度，承殷把它拿起来颠了颠觉得正好，提着宋琅的衣襟将人按趴在书案上。

“承殷...你轻点...求你轻点...”待到长袍被掀到腰间被玉带束好，身后薄薄的亵裤也被一撸到底扔在了地上，镇尺光滑的一面贴上白皙的臀肉，陡然而至的凉意使宋琅忍不住打了个寒颤。

从知道宋琅只身闯入辽国到现在，承殷心里的怒意分毫未消，只不过是越是生气便越是平静，“好好挨着，这是你应得的。”

并不长的镇尺高高扬起狠狠落在因被按着腰而耸起的臀峰上，臀肉被抽得陷下去，弹上来后便带着两指宽的红痕，从未真正挨过打的宋琅被这一下砸得懵了两秒，片刻后短促的痛呼声从喉中溢出来。

“呜呜...好痛...”宋琅上半身扬起来又被承殷狠狠按下去，两只想揉揉屁股又被挡回来的手无助的挥舞着，打翻了案上堆的整整齐齐的奏折。

承殷没去管宋琅不安分的手，只管着抬手落下收拾眼前这两团代主人受过的臀肉，玉镇尺砸在臀肉上的声音并不响亮，可带来的疼痛却是入肉的。

二十下便把不大的臀肉抽了个遍，一层粉红印在上面，宋琅每挨一下就要哀嚎一声，两只手徒劳的挥舞着，垂着的腿也忍不住的踢腾起来。

“轻点吧...承殷...我知道错了...知道错了...你轻点吧...”宋琅半边面颊抵在案上，眼泪顺着脸庞在案上留下一滩湿漉漉的痕迹，刚才还摆满了器物的书案此时能被宋琅双手能碰到的都已经被乱动的手扫到了地上。

承殷拿着镇尺舞得越来越快，手上的力道却不减分毫，活生生把宋琅成片的哭泣求饶声揍得断断续续再听不真切。

宋琅从来不是会忍耐的性子，便是来不及说完一句完整的话也要扯着嗓子哭求，声音大的都要盖过镇尺落在肉上的沉闷响声。

身后并不是火烧火燎的刺痛，而且闷沉沉连成一片的钝痛感，宋琅上气不接下气的哭嚎着，时刻担心着屁股是不是被打得破皮流血了，殊不知此刻他的臀肉不过是绯红一片带了一层薄薄的肿。

承殷被他的哭声扰得心烦意乱，提着他因挣扎得厉害而下滑的腰往前送了送，使两瓣红彤彤的肿肉更加高耸的撅在自己面前。

镇尺一刻不停的落下去，三五下一组就着一团肉连续击打直到血液集中到这处泛出一个明显深于其他地方的颜色，才移开手抽向另一个地方。

“识时务懂分寸的道理不是第一回跟你讲了，是不是非得规制一把戒尺给你，时时刻刻看管着，你才能好好听话？”

训话并不代表惩罚结束，而是承殷想到宋琅的错处，心里又窜起了两分火气，连手上的镇尺也随着严厉的问话加了两分力道。

整个御书房内都是宋琅可怜巴巴的哭声，眼泪流了满脸滴到案上，两只因为疼痛抓住案沿的手指尖聚起浅浅的牙白色，宋琅口齿不清的应道“不是...不要戒尺...承殷好疼呜...轻点吧...我以后听话了...承殷呜呜...”

身后的抽打并没有因为宋琅的乖顺缓和半刻，依旧是层层叠叠的往肿痕上叠加，臀肉上的颜色由浅入深，鼓起的弧度也看得越发真切。

宋琅疼得眼前发黑，像濒死的鱼一样疯狂挣扎着，企图逃脱身后炮烙一般能带起滚烫痛意的镇尺，嘴里求饶的话已经听不清，翻来覆去都是“我知错了”“以后会改”这些的承殷听了千万遍的说辞。

承殷不管他几乎掀翻房顶的哭嚎声，只管一只手将他的腰牢牢实实的禁锢在书案上，另一只手握着镇尺拣着颜色稍浅的地方下手，几下重板把肌肤的颜色抽得均匀后又寻觅着下一块肉加深颜色。

“好疼呜...不打了...我知道错了...承殷呜呜...饶了我这回吧...我保证再也不犯了......”这种不知何时是尽头的抽打简直是身体心理的双重折磨，宋琅疼得身后的肉仿佛要与身体脱离，心里的惧意被毫不留情的镇尺放大了最大，两条光溜溜的腿向后轻踹，试图让承殷停下片刻。

“是不是要把腿给你绑着？”对着臀峰连着抽了十记，被反复锤楚翻出肉浪的地方浮出明晃晃的深红色，承殷把镇尺移到臀峰靠下的位置停住了。

案上俯着的小人儿痛的连声音都没了，手撑在案上奋力抬起上半身挣扎，隔了几秒才从喉里喷出凄惨的哀嚎。

“嗷呜呜不是...屁股烂了...承殷...别打了...求你了呜...”察觉到身后肆虐的刑具停了下来，宋琅扭过头想要看看承殷的神情，却看到了他同进书房之前如出一撤的冰冷目光，如针尖般带起细细密密的疼痛。

“你不心疼我了...你是不是不疼我了呜...”宋琅的脸颊因为哭泣染上了三分病态的绯红，泪痕横七竖八的铺在上面，想着承殷不带丝毫温柔的神色，竟一时分不清心里的痛多些还是身上的痛多些。

承殷看他这副表情哪能不知他在想什么，扬起镇尺又给了他两下，打出他两声刻意压低的呜咽“又再胡思乱想些什么？这顿打你不该挨？”

此话一出，本来就在辽国受了委屈，回宫后又是罚跪又是挨打，心里的委屈早就到了无以复加的地步，宋琅沉甸甸的泪珠子片刻不停的往案上坠，声音沙哑低落“可是你已经打得很疼了...罚我抄书不行吗非得这么打我...”

不说这话还好，承殷突然又想起小崽子以前是怎么让别人代抄试图蒙混过关的，当即几下裹了风的重板抽得臀肉深陷泛白又鼓出深红的痕迹来。

“你是觉得我不知道你从前是怎么骗我的？”

宋琅不敢回话，也不敢把这个罪名认下来，却也知道承殷是动了真火，只能压下哭嚎声从唇边泄出两声呜咽，抽抽搭搭的摇了摇头。

“往前趴。”承殷懒得再跟他计较从前的过错，非要算起来他这从来不知分寸的小心肝今日怕是连御书房的门都出不去，拍了拍他挣扎太过而滑下书案的腰吩咐道。

宋琅此时哪敢不听话，撑着手上半身用力攀上书案，只余一个深红肿胀的屁股刚刚好卡在书案边缘，头上的玉冠早就因为胡乱扑腾不知落到哪里去了，散下来的头发垂在脸颊边，湿漉漉的沾满了眼泪“我再也不敢了...承殷...你轻点吧...”

明明知道求饶是徒劳无功，宋琅还是忍不住不停的嗫嚅。

承殷没有理会宋琅的话，举起镇尺从后腰到臀腿又一片肉一片肉的挨着击打下来，直到整个臀部都深红透紫，打得最厉害的臀峰浮出浅浅的血痧。

宋琅趴在案上，又是抽噎着认错又是凄凄的嚎哭总之没有一刻是安分的，身后两团肉的疼痛仿佛已经波及到了全身，使他四肢乏力，总感觉没有一处是不疼的。

眼见着面前的二两肉已经没了下手的地方，承殷拿着镇尺将重锤落在肉更薄更嫩的臀腿处，每一下都带起宋琅的哀嚎和汹涌而出的眼泪。

“承殷...哥哥...承殷哥哥...不打了...求你不打...我知道错了...以后会乖真的会乖...”宋琅疼得意识混乱，连嘴里说的话都吐不清楚，只知道要拼了命的求饶唤回承殷一点点的心疼。

承殷的镇尺如愿的停在没有一丝白皙之处，被一层淤紫色覆盖的肿亮臀肉上，似乎想起了把宋琅刚刚捡回来的时光，那时小孩还不肯说话，成日便是拿着狼毫笔在宣纸上作乱，等到承殷要发火的时候，便写下一个讨好的“哥哥”，一双怯生生的眸子可怜巴巴的眨着。

那张被宋琅写满了哥哥的宣纸，现在还被承殷妥帖收藏在一方锦盒之内。

“承殷哥哥...饶了我吧...我会改真的会改...”宋琅被臀腿处那几下狠厉的抽打疼得思绪不清，连禁锢着后腰的大掌已经松了都没有反应过来还在狼狈的求着恩典，直到镇尺重新放回书案他才后知后觉的察觉到身后的锤楚已经停了下来。

宋琅抬起头，眼眶装了满满的几乎将视线覆盖的眼泪，刚以为今天的惩罚已经结束了就听见承殷唤邓平送来了篾条。

6.

邓平一路低着头看着地面，目光所及之处只看到了满地的狼藉，哪怕看不到那两人，方才小公子那几乎传出二里地的哭嚎声也让他知道室内如今是什么光景，把头垂的更低，呈上一根篾条便快速的退了出去。

宋琅此时已经被吓得魂飞魄散，身后又烫又疼已经不能再挨一下，噌的一声从书案跳下来，不管不顾的就要往外面跑。

“你是准备出去让他们看看，你是如何不听话被打得屁股开花的是吗？”承殷也不去追他，站在书案后面摩挲着手里的篾条确认已经被修理平整没有多余的倒刺“滚过来。”

宋琅也意识下半身光溜溜的，顿时停在原地，手虚捂着连碰一下都痛的屁股，说什么也不肯朝承殷走过去。

“一根篾条不够招呼你，非得我让人多拿几根进来伺候你？”承殷作势要走过去逮他。

宋琅哭声提起来几分，小手擦着怎么也擦不干净的眼泪，不情不愿的迈着恨不得将一步分成十步的小步子往承殷面前挪。

“爬上去坐着。”承殷把在一步之外磨蹭着就是不愿真的走过来的人提到面前，拍了拍器物几乎被全部扫落的空荡荡的书案。

被揍得高肿的肉团就是不碰都散发着热辣辣的痛意，宋琅不肯就范，扭扭捏捏的时候被承殷拿着篾条不轻不重的抽了几下。

落在臀上的篾条不过是警告的力度就已经让宋琅吃不消，宋琅带着几声可怜的泣音，抽抽搭搭的手脚并用爬上坚硬的书案。

“呜嗷...哥哥...承殷...好痛呜呜...饶了我吧...”抽开花的臀肉被硬邦邦的书案挤压，疼痛瞬间便传到了四肢百骸，两只手被承殷抓住不许撑着桌子，腿又不能着地，全身的重量都被压到了凄惨的臀肉上。

承殷从旁边找出一张干净的绢子替宋琅把哭的皱巴巴的脸擦干净，又哄着喂了他几口热茶，看着他眼里的惧怕消下去两分，才重新拿出篾条“手伸出来摊平，手心向上。”

“承殷...哥哥...屁股已经烂了...知道错了...不打手了不打了呜...”宋琅不知道还能说着什么让承殷心软，又看他的神色是毫不动摇的坚定，抽噎着把两只手手心朝上摊平伸到胸前。

篾条抵在柔软的手心“谁准你偷东西的？”

“没有我没有...你以前告诉过我令牌放哪儿的...承殷我没偷...我就是想用一下就还回去了”意识到承殷指的是什么，宋琅急急忙忙的摇头。

“不问自取便是偷！你胆儿肥了是不是，什么东西都敢拿？”几下篾条穿过并排放好的手心，携风落下看起来轻飘飘的，掠过后便在柔嫩的手心落下几绺浅红的痕迹。

宋琅嗷了一声将手收回来捧在嘴边不停的吹着气，仿佛这样就能让疼痛减轻两分，眼泪连绵不断的坠下来，颤颤巍巍的睫毛看着可怜至极。

“把手伸出来放好再打二十，等我去扯你便打四十。”承殷也不怕治不了他，拿着篾条站在他身侧，等着他自己做决定。

果然，片刻后宋琅红了一片的手心缓缓的展平了放在承殷面前，“轻点打吧哥哥...我以后不偷拿令牌了...以后都听你的...”

承殷依旧不回应他的求饶，抓着指尖每只手心带着几分不凶狠但也能让宋琅感觉到疼痛的力道接二连三丝毫不停顿的把二十下抽完。

宋琅似乎是哭累了，呜咽在喉咙里翻滚了几下但却没有泄出哭音，抱着两只被打得微肿得手心来回揉搓，时不时放在嘴边吹吹气，眼皮子耷拉着无声的落泪，一副彻底蔫了的样子。

两只手被篾条抽得火辣辣的疼，屁股上的疼痛更是刻不容缓，两片苍白的嘴唇抖抖索索的想要说什么最后又什么都没说出来。

纵然承殷的心是铁打的也见不得从前那个上天入地的小崽子这副仿若受尽委屈又不敢言的模样，叹了口气把他从案上抱起时又触到伤处惹得人哇的一声哭出来。

“不哭了，我先抱抱。”承殷坐在圈椅上避开宋琅身后的伤处把人放在腿上坐着，宋琅抽抽噎噎的环住承殷的脖颈，温热的眼泪顺着承殷的衣襟滑下去，几乎要将他的皮肤烫伤。

在承殷温热的怀抱里蜷缩了一会儿，宋琅终于寻回些许他昔日的温柔，还没安安心心的享受完，就看到承殷又拿起了扔在案上的篾条。

宋琅呜了一声害怕得直往承殷怀里钻，又反应过来这才是令他疼痛的罪魁祸首，又抽泣着往外挪。

“怎么还要打呀呜...都知道错了...”环在腰上的手让宋琅只能安分的坐在承殷的腿上，竟是半分也无法远离。

承殷安抚的揉了揉他的脑袋，手上的动作却没有停下来，把宋琅抱起来使人仰躺在书案上，又将他的两条腿捞起来“手抱着膝弯，小腿放平。”

这个姿势不仅使白生生的脚掌露了出来，更使那团红屁股也暴露无遗，宋琅竟一时分不清楚该护住哪一个地方，哭得沙哑的嗓子密密麻麻的泛着疼，哭声断断续续的传出来。

篾条挨上莹白的脚掌时，宋琅才知道自己下一个受罚的地方在何处，他放下抱住膝弯的手企图将脚掌藏起来，却被承殷挡了回去“手抱好不许动，脚掌露出来。乖乖的便只打脚心。”

言下之意便是不听话还有别的地方要受罚。

宋琅不敢再乱动，又哭的实在太累只能身体一抽一抽的低泣着“你轻点...承殷哥哥你轻点...”

说完宋琅倒是哭的厉害了些，仿佛是知道自己再怎么说软话都没有用。

“我问你，不信我便罢了，拿着令牌跑出宫去，是不准备回来了？”承殷没急着动手，轻飘飘的问道。

听见宸妃在御书房里巧笑倩兮，那一刻宋琅确实觉得自己受到了欺骗，不自量力的想过干脆跑到辽国去把辽宫里那些还没上贡的美人杀了算了，想过离宫逼承殷赶走后宫里形同虚设但却让他拈酸吃醋的妃嫔，却独独没有想过要离开承殷。

承殷陪他的时日虽只有四年，却早就是融入骨血的存在。

“没有！我没想不回来！便是你不来寻我，我也会自己回来的呜！”宋琅急吼吼的撑起身子辩驳，不想因为自己的任性真的让承殷伤了心。

“还算听话。”承殷将他直起的身子轻轻按回去，顺势捏了捏他肉嘟嘟的脸颊夸奖着，作出最后的宣判“那便打四十下，自己把腿抱好，动了或是躲了便重来。”

话音刚落，承殷便拿起篾条用了比方才抽打手心时重两分的力道抽在并排在一起的脚心上，尽管比不上揍屁股时的凶狠力度，可脚心肉又少又嫩不出十下便抽出一层粉色，剩下便只能接二连三的往红痕上叠加。

“哥哥...承殷哥哥...呜呜呜我好疼...”两只手死死的抱着膝弯不敢动弹，生怕为自己讨来多的惩罚，认错求饶的话皆没有用，宋琅只能一遍遍叫着承殷的名字，仿佛这样就能让他心软一样。

尖锐得如同针扎般密密麻麻的疼痛源源不断的从脚心传来，两只手紧紧抱住膝弯，却控制不住小腿止不住的往下弯，宋琅看着自己往下坠的腿急不可耐的哭出声。

“还到处乱跑吗？”

“不跑了...承殷...哥哥...知道错了...饶了我这回吧...”

承殷飞快的用一只手握住他两只下垂的脚腕，另一只手握着篾条快速的抽打已经挨了一大半数目肿起一层的脚心，听着宋琅越来越可怜的哭音，愣是半分力没减打完规定的数目。

“不打了，不打了，别哭了”承殷把篾条扔在地上，抱起躺在案上抽噎的小心肝，一下一下拍着他的背轻轻哄着。

宋琅的屁股被抽得开了花儿自然坐不得轿辇，两只脚掌红艳艳的肿着走路都难，承殷只好把束在腰间的长袍放下来遮住他透着紫的两团肉，抱着在怀里哭哭啼啼的人将他安置在偏殿的软塌上。

“不要不要...要抱...我要抱抱呜呜...”趴在柔软床榻上的人张开双手，眼泪鼻涕流了满脸，囫囵的反复说着那几句话。

罚他的时候想着再怎么也要一次性把人收拾服帖了，此时看着肿得只剩一条缝的眼睛，和凄凄惨惨的伤处，承殷一颗心仿佛被紧紧攥着难受得喘不过气来。

承殷抱着他在殿内踱来踱去，低声哄着怀里被打怕了的宝贝，直到他的抽噎缓和下来被均匀的呼吸声取代，承殷才命人传了晚膳哄着宋琅喝了半碗热粥。

怀里的人又是哭又是挨打折腾了一天，早就没了力气，此时便已经昏昏沉沉的睡过去，承殷将他放在塌上，去净房绞了手帕过来替他擦脸。

守着连睡觉也不安稳的爱人从夜晚至东方既白。

7.

宋琅醒过来时候身边已经没人了，经过了一个晚上，身上的伤看起来更加可怖，他不想让下人看到他这副模样，正想强撑着去净房，房门便被轻轻推开了。

宋琅看着站在门口高大英俊的爱人，竟一时分不清这是昨日那个铁面无情的君王，还是曾经对自己百依百顺的爱人，怔忡了半晌，颤抖着从塌上爬起来翻到地上跪好，把蹭到伤处的痛楚也压回喉下，两只手交叠在身前，沙哑的声音轻颤着“陛下...给陛下请安...”

从来没有向任何人行过礼的人此时安分的跪在地上，叫着从来没有说出口的称呼，自以为恭敬的行着四不像的大礼。

打过一回便不认人了，承殷看着面前身子直颤的小崽子，不知道是该气该笑还是该心疼，只是站在原地居高临下的睨着，“也罢，便跪着听旨吧。”

原本还以为会被拉起来抱在怀里哄的宋琅感觉心都快碎了，以为他是厌倦自己的胡作非为想要丢弃自己，顿时捂着脸低低的抽泣起来，半分不想再听那劳什子旨意。

前面的话宋琅是一个字也没听清，直到“宜册尔为后，承宗庙，仪天下，钦哉。”这一段话飘飘洒洒的窜入耳中，宋琅才懵懵懂懂的抬起头。

“还不接旨，是想让朕治你不遵圣意之罪吗？”承殷看他那胡思乱想的模样就心烦，板着脸低斥道。

宋琅只觉得自己脑袋都快转不过来了，迷迷糊糊的接过圣旨，被承殷提着扔到塌上扔到身后肿痛处才哀哀叫出声回过神来。

“你这是还不信我？”承殷把他禁锢视线之内，阴郁的神色配上庄严的朝服带来铺天盖地的威慑“昨天还没把你打疼？”

宋琅心虚的往后移了移，小手护住本就惨兮兮的臀肉，直起身子在承殷脸上落下湿答答的亲吻。

承殷冷哼了一声，环住宋琅的的身子，心安理得的接受了他胡乱落下来的讨好的吻。

“待你伤好后，我们便成婚。”

半月后。

大红底色绣龙凤双纹的喜毯一路从琅华轩铺到了朝殿之上，宋琅穿着大红色的喜服，由长德搀扶着穿过一道道宫门走到朝殿之下。

从殿下到殿堂上之间的石阶都铺着鲜艳的喜毯。

高台御路的尽头，同样穿着喜服的帝王姿态挺拔如青松，斜飞入鬓的眉梢挂着显而易见的喜色，他冲着站在殿堂下的宋琅伸出手。

邀请他共享这繁华盛世，大好河山。

宋琅踩着喜毯，走到承殷面前，将手放在他的手心。

两只手交握时两人相视一笑。

耳边朝臣的恭贺声和宫廷乐师的奏乐声在宋琅耳中已经不再清晰，他的所思所想所见所闻都被面前这一人牵动。

因是男子，少了撒香帐揭盖头吃喜饺等礼仪，大婚礼在承殷和宋琅交杯喝下合卺酒后便完成了。

“累死了，帮我解开。”待屋里的嬷嬷道完喜退出去后，宋琅崩了一天的神经才算松泛了，此时只想脱掉这身繁重的衣裳好好歇息。

承殷低笑一声解开宋琅的喜服“新婚之夜要做些什么琅琅可知道？”

宋琅抓住自己散落的衣襟往后退了退“你要先回答我一个问题才行。”

都成了一国之后了，再躲能躲到哪里去，承殷没有管他的小动作，更加亲昵的靠近他，嘴唇擦过他红扑扑的脸颊“问吧。”

宋琅抓住衣袖的手有些泛白，烛火下的睫毛洒下一层细密的阴影，亮晶晶的眸子里说不出是喜悦还是羞怯，声如蚊呐“既是娶我，那便是喜欢我的意思吗？”

宋琅软绵绵的身子被推到了大红底色绣合欢的锦缎上，红色纱制的床帐垂下来，只能隐隐看见床上交叠的身影。

承殷如水缱绻的声音洒下来“那是要与你生生世世的意思。”

月光照亮了一室旖旎。

两只龙凤喜烛燃至天明。

END

注：*“丹唇外朗，皓齿内鲜”取自《洛神赋》

———————————————————————

后记：

说书人云：

有天子，为佳人，遣后宫。

蕃国积怨，辽为首，揭兵起。

帝为帅，十日入辽都，斩王于马下，颅悬城楼。

此后再无闲言起。

凡此一生，得一人。

百年后，合葬帝陵。


End file.
